


Mermaid Neptune & ? Uranus - Chibi [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/F, Fanart, deviantART
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: Haven't decided whether Uranus should be a mermaid or an angel. Any suggestion is welcome!





	Mermaid Neptune & ? Uranus - Chibi [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing!


End file.
